


How Infinity War Should Have Ended

by BarGamer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Character Death Fix, Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Violence, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 20:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarGamer/pseuds/BarGamer
Summary: Doctor Strange's plan is bad and stupid. I wrote a better one.





	How Infinity War Should Have Ended

“He’s… very strong… Hurry!“ Mantis gasped! “I have all the Time I need.“ Dr. Strange replied, as he made a gesture, and the Infinity Gauntlet dropped through a portal, off Thanos’ hand and onto Dr. Strange’s own. Learning that portals didn’t HAVE to be flat disks, but could instead be the shape of a hand was the key. Thank you, Time Stone! Dr. Strange barely heard Thano’s howl of frustration as the surge of knowledge and power flooded his senses. The Time Stone hovered at the end of its chain towards the Gauntlet, but he slapped it down. With another portal, he teleported Thanos to the other side of the planet. “Good riddance to him. Good job, everyone!“ Everyone cheered!

The Gauntlet, forged in malice, taunted him. It whispered to him, tempting him to be used. “This… thing is too dangerous. It must be sealed away. Oh wait, we’re short one Stone. Pack up, everyone! We’re going to Earth!”

Dr. Strange stood at the head of a giant spell-circle, with the Infinity Gauntlet at the center. The Infinity Stones had been sealed, earlier. Other Sorcerers were there, as well as the highest-ranking Wizards that were available. “Does the ground suit? Then let’s begin. …I, Doctor Stephen Strange…” The naming of Names took a while, as well as explicitly describing the Infinity Gauntlet. “…on my Authority as the Grand Sorcerer of Earth and the most recent Wielder of the Infinity Gauntlet, I hereby bind the aforementioned Artifact in this way: In Life’s Name, and for Life’s sake, may you never do harm again.”

The Gauntlet, absent a hand inside, clenched! It fought the binding, but with only the shadow of Thanos’ will inside of it, and no Infinity Stones to draw upon, its defiance was toothless. It ceased moving, and crumbled to rust. Far away, Thanos rubbed his right hand, and knew that he had failed. A single tear fell down his cheek, into the lake that he stood within. With Gamora called back to the World of the Living, he was Forever Alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I merged the latest hotness with one of my favorite series of all time, and stripped out a lot of the stupidity/power set consistencies/continuities in the MCU. Trust me, whatever solution Infinity War: Endgame comes up with, it'll either be stupid, needlessly convoluted, or breaks previous continuity.


End file.
